Her Passion
by Baruma
Summary: Hermione wants him, and she won't take no for an answer. SBHG Very mature!


**Her Passion**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I own Harry Potter?

Hermione sighed. She was bored. Really, really bored. So bored, that she rather felt like jumping off a cliff. So she sighed, and plopped her head down into her hands, staring at the dirty, gloomy wall that surrounded the Black library.

It was the middle of the summer, and the Trio was at Grimmauld Place. Harry was just brought there last week, after having to stay with the Dursleys to recharge his blood protection. Once he had finally gotten there, his face, although mad from staying with the Dursleys, showed relief. He really hated it there, and never got enough food, though the Dursleys were threatened by Sirius Black to keep him fed.

A silly grim crossed the 17 (really 18)-year-old's face. Sirius Black was a very intriguing man. Note the man part. Call her crazy, but _boys_ were never really in her fancy. They were young and stupid, not very mature, and they _looked_ young. Sure some women liked the smooth face of youth, but she preferred the dark bristle of a man with sustenance.

Unfortunately, this often caused her problems. Like her ridicules infatuation with Lockhart in second year, the stupid git. And her little fling with Krum in her fourth year. Everyone that attended the Yule Ball that night would remember that fight between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. And though she would never admit this to anyone, even upon pain of her life, she thought Snape was kinda sexy, in that dark and scary sort of way.

Though, out of all the men she's met in her life, the one man that has caught and held her attraction was Sirius Black. He was a confusing bundle of emotions and fear and power. She couldn't help but remember the first night that she saw the man face-to-face. Of course, she was rather shocked, and believed him to be the killer of Harry' parents and that he was coming to finish Harry off. But that first look into his eyes, as he glanced at her with those hollow orbs and gaunt face, she felt a spark shoot through her. She could feel the hunger, the need swallow and consume him, leaving a cold and hurt man, a man that was alone.

It was fleeting though, and he ripped his gaze furtively away from hers. And she was too scared to pay much attention, she had to save Harry. Later that night though, when they had gone back and saved him from being kissed, she could feel him soaking up the affection, the love. She could see the man hidden behind the shadows, the one afraid to come out.

Over the past few years, they had helped him hide from the ministry, hoping that with every Death Eater attack that some good would come, that Peter Pettigrew, the foul rat, would get caught and Sirius could go free. But it still hadn't happened, these past three years.

Unfortunately that meant he was stuck in the Black family house, going crazier than he had in Azkaban. Whenever they could, they would sneak away to spend time with him, feed him, try to make him happy. And it would work for a while, but then they would leave, and she could see the depression sinking back in, bringing him lower than before.

She tried to help him. She sent him letters, and came even without the boys, who were always so busy with Quidditch. He taught her how to play chess, though he often beat her, and even thought that it was good for her, since she was so perfect in everything else. And she didn't fight him; she just smiled, agreeing that it was good for her, that his smile when he laughed at her pathetic attempts to play was good. They healed him, and so healed her.

What she hid so strongly from him though, was her attraction. Her need to be close to him, to feel his skin, and see his smile, the warmth in his eyes just for her, because of her. She fought the desire that she originally didn't recognize. The burning in her blood when his large warm hand smoothed across her lower back, when they accidentally touched when playing chess, the looks that sparked the air.

She knew she was crazy, lusting for a man so much older. She thought it just a crush when she was younger and simple lust when she got older. But when her thoughts automatically turned to him and her eyes followed his movements around the room, she became confused. All she ever seemed to want these days, other than more than perfect grades, was his smile, his laugh, his love.

Yeah right.

She felt silly, silly and bored. She had read every book in the Black library, twice. She had learned the material, and looked shocked at the horrible dark rituals that some contained. Once he had caught her guilty look when looking at some disgusting ritual to kill an innocent, and almost fell over in shock. They had gotten into a rather loud argument that night, over whether she should be reading things like that. His stance was that she was too young, too innocent. She declared that it was all in the pursuit of knowledge, not admitting that that was what started it all in the first place.

She had won that argument, but only because Kreatcher had woken old Mrs. Black to make them shut up. She did feel rather guilty that she won in such a dirty handed way, but wasn't about to remind him of what she was reading. She had even found a few old, ehem, _sex manuals_, all of them causing her to blush furiously, though she still read them, more than twice in fact.

A few memories of some of the positions and the faces of those brazen woman caused her face to darken dangerously, unfortunately just in time for Sirius to walk in and catch her.

"What's on _your_ mind Hermione?" She squeaked and almost fell out of the armchair she was sitting in.

"Oh… oh nothing… nothing." Her voice was high pitched and breathy. A dashing grin graced his features, rather causing her to lose her breath. One long finger raised and wagged at her.

"Nuh-uh-uh Hermione. I know a face that red was caused by something. Was it _Ron_?" His voice raised in pitch as he teased her. She scowled.

"Why does everyone think I like Ronald?! I don't, and I would much appreciate it if you would stop insinuating that I do!" She glared at him, her arms crossed childishly. He looked slightly apologetic for teasing her so.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't know that it was such a soft spot for you. Everyone thinks that you two will get together, we just don't know when."

"Well, we won't get together, because I don't like him that way. And if he does like _me _that way, well then, I'm sorry. But it's not going to happen!" He crossed over and sat in another chair by hers.

"The boys are practicing Quidditch down in the basement, and I'm really bored. How come you're not reading?" She smiled wryly.

"There's nothing to read." At his shocked look around she giggled. "I've already read everything in her at least twice. I already know it all." He looked rather unbelieving, but then smiled.

"You know, I rather suppose I believe you. I'm just kinda shocked is all."

"Yes well, now I have nothing to do, and I'm really, _really,_ bored!" He laughed, and she fought back a sigh.

"Welcome to my world. Try living here all year, with nothing to do." The two slumped down in their chairs, brooding. Suddenly Hermione smiled devilishly, and raised one foot up and kicked him. He stared at her in shock as she laughed, rolling around in her chair.

"Your… your face. You should see it! It… it's so funny." She laughed harder at his outraged face.

"What was that all about?!"

"I… I don't know!" He shook his head with a bemused expression on his face as the young girl giggled and rolled around.

"Well, I'm' glad _you_ have some entertainment." She sat back with a sigh, a small giggle escaping every now and then. Suddenly she sat up and rushed to the door.

"I'll be right back," and she disappeared, her long hair flinging around the hallway. Sirius let out a stiff laugh and sat back relaxing in the warm library, wondering where she ran off to in such a hurry. He often saw her do it, but usually it was to the library, and this time they were in the library.

After a few minutes she rushed back in the room grinning like the mad hatter.

"How do you feel like going out?" He stared at her like she had three heads as she stood panting in front of him. Her chest was bouncing up and down, causing a bolt to run through his blood, and he hoped that he wasn't getting hard, though he doubted that it would come true. Once her words finally made their way across his mind though, all thoughts of her breasts fled his mind.

"What are you talking about?!" He demanded, jumping up and grabbing her arms tightly.

"I just went and asked, and I thought they'd say no, but after a moment, they actually said yes!"

"To what?" he was shaking her, trying to get her to answer.

"We can go to Diagon Alley." Her words stopped the very air in the room, as he stood in shocking, staring at the woman in front of him. Her chocolate eyes were wide, and her long hair wild. He was over a foot taller than her, so she was forced to look straight up at him, giving him a rather magnificent view down her shirt. But his mind barely registered the scene. Could it be true?

"It's true Sirius." Her voice was soft and low, full of concern. Her eyes had softened, a sweet smile gracing her features, her head cocked sideways.

"They said we could go out, though it can only be me and you. And you have to be Snuffles, but still, you're out of this house. I wanted to go to the bookstore, maybe look around for some sweets; I'm rather craving chocolate lately you know." He smiled. Yeah he did know. His arms swept her up tight, hugging her close. She felt small and soft, while he was warm and solid.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He hollered, then changed into a big scruffy dog and pranced to the door. She laughed and hurried out behind the slobbering dog.

* * *

"Snuffles, Snuffles you mangy mutt, come back here!" She raced after the dog, who was chasing around a flock of pidgins that had landed on the cobblestones. They had just left the bookstore, after almost having been kicked out because Snuffles had growled at some creepy old guy that had come over leering at her. She held a small bag with at least ten books, as it had been charmed to hold them and not feel heavy.

The large black dog ran in a circle and hurried back over to her, licking her hand. She giggled and pet his head, causing him to shiver, then start bouncing around again.

"Come along puppy; let's go to the chocolate store." A smile crossed her face as her eyes became dreamy in anticipation of something so sweet. As they reached the front of the store, her hand reached out and grabbed onto his collar.

"Now listen to me Snuffles." She lectured sternly. "No growling, or biting, or, oh, anything else of the like. You hear me?!" His doggy smile made her laugh, and they entered the store. The sight of so much chocolate made her eyes light up like, well, a kid in a candy store.

As she gushed about the store, picking up more and more sweets, Snuffles followed behind her, watching for any suspicious activity around the lone girl. Once she had her arms full, they went up front to pay. They left the store, her swinging the bag and whistling.

They were walking down the alley when she smiled mischievously.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about taking the bud back to the house, what do you think Snuffles?" The black doggy head cocked sideways as he looked at her blankly. She giggled.

"I didn't know that dogs could give that look. Come on, we'll take the muggle bus. I have a little muggle money, and if I keep my hand on your head, we could pretend I'm blind, and that way you can stay with me." Snuffles barked at her. "Let's go then."

* * *

They sat silently on the muggle city bus. There were so few people on then, that they had no trouble getting Snuffles on with her, and she didn't even have to act blind. He was sitting quietly on the seat next to her, his head in her lap. Her bags were lying on the other seat by her, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. One hand was stroking his head and neck, occasionally causing him to shiver.

He sat next to her, thinking as she petted him. Her hand paused by his ear and her fingers scratched him lightly. He could feel himself shaking as her fingers dug in beneath the hair. He pushed his head further into her lap and heard her sigh softly. His eyes flickered up at her face, and saw a small, sweet smile.

He pulled his head back, and his tongue fell out and curled around her hand. He licked her hand quickly and then dug his nose back into her stomach. She giggled softly.

He didn't know why he did that. Was complete at a loss as to why he just kissed her, a doggy kiss maybe, but it was still a kiss. She probably didn't think anything about. But he knew. He meant it as something more, wished it could be, but he was so scared as to what would happen. He was an old man, in his forties, and he had spent over ten years in Azkaban. She was young, only 17 and so barely legal, and innocent and pure. Why would she want anything to do with a scruffy old man?

He had never mentioned it, and was sincerely glad she hadn't noticed, but just a week ago he had walked in when she was getting in the shower. He had opened the door, and there she was, standing naked as the day she was born, only much better endowed. She wasn't over endowed, though that was good, as he really didn't like those women that had so much you would drown.

No, she was small and slim, her pert breast hanging slightly over her flat tummy. He had just barely caught a glance of her light brown curls when she turned from the mirror and walked to the shower. He felt a shiver run through him when the sight of her tight bum flexed as she walked, and as she stepped into the water, he could only imagine the drops running down over her, making her wet, making him hard as a rock.

He had quietly closed the door then dashed to his room. He passed Ron on his way, looking confused and calling Hermione's name. 'She's in the shower,' he called as he passed, then ducked into his room. He slammed the door behind him as he leaned against it and groaned. He was getting so hard it hurt.

He had done some very shameful things that night, and he felt bad about it. Though he felt even worse later when he finally left his room, and ran into her walking back to her own room, wrapped only in a towel and her hair hanging in wet ringlets down her back. She smiled.

"Hey Sirius." He must have looked slightly ill, for a look of concern crossed her features.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! No, nothings wrong. Just go get dressed; you shouldn't walk around here naked." His voice was high, and she looked hurt for being told off.

"It didn't seem to bother any of you before, but trust me; I shall keep this in mind next time." She shoved past him and rushed off to her room, her thin legs moving quickly, and her hips swinging. He groaned and smacked his forehead with one hand. 'Stupid, stupid.'

He felt bad for a while after that, and tried really hard to make it up to her. It seemed to work, because she appeared to forgive him, as she was smiling and not ignoring him as she would if she were still mad. He couldn't help but wish though, that he could catch her so scantily clad again, it just didn't happen.

"Come along Snuffle, the bus has stopped." Her hand patted his neck a few times then left to gather her bags. He jumped up off the seat and preceded her off the bus. She walked slowly, swinging her bags as she followed him skipping down the street. She smiled, happy that he seemed so carefree at the moment, though that was sure to change as soon as they entered Grimmauld Place.

Sure enough, as they entered, the man was back and slightly grumpy, though his eyes twinkled at the joy of being out.

"Do you feel a little better, Sirius?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him hopeful. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes." Her nose wrinkled and she threw herself at him, her small arms wrapping around his thin waist.

"I'm so glad." She hugged him close, burying her face into his chest, breathing in his scent. One arm wrapped around her shoulders as his other hand stroked her hair. His fingers became tangled in the windblown curls. He felt her shiver as he net down and buried his face in a handful of curls.

"So sweet, such lovely hair. Such a lovely smell. Such a lovely woman." Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him, their noses touching.

"It's vanilla." He came forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She melted in his arms, moaning. He started when she tensed, but she didn't pull away, instead she pulled him tighter, and kissed him with a ferocity he matched.

He stepped forward, pushing her into the wall. His hand was buried in her hair, and pulled her face closer to his own. His other arm wrapped around her waist and stroked her back. He pulled his body back then, leaning over her his forehead touching hers. She stood staring up at him pitifully, begging him to come back to her.

One hand rose and stroked her belly. Her breathing quickened, her chest pushing against his. His hand rose and brushed her nipple, straining through her t-shirt and bra. Her eyes darkened and she moaned softly, her hand wrapping around his soft forearm.

"Oye Harry, that was a wicked bloody move, wasn't it?" They jerked apart, breathing heavily. Harry and Ron came into views from around the corner.

"Hey, Sirius, what's up?" His eyes darted around, looking for Hermione, but she seemed to be missing.

"Oh nothing boys."

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my god, OH MY GOD! I just… He just… Oh my GOD!"

"Hermione?" She screamed and jumped, twirling around. Ginny Weasley stood staring at her, a bemused expression on her face.

"What's up Hermione?"

"Nothing!" Her nose twitched. Ginny began laughing. Hermione looked cross.

"Oh, come on. I know you better than that. Something happened, what was it?"

"I don't know how the bloody hell you do it."

"Trade secret you know." If she didn't know her nose twitch when she knew something, it wasn't her place to tell her.

"Okay, come to my room, I'll tell you."

"Yes!"

* * *

Two days later Hermione sat on her bed, musing. She groaned, and threw her hands into her hair and mussed it in frustration. She flopped back onto her bed, breathing heavily.

"I don't know Gin'. This could turn out really bad. I could get caught, you brother could walk in. He could laugh and turn me down, saying I'm just a silly little girl." She sounded slightly hysterical. Ginny's voice sounded out of Hermione's big closet.

"Trust me 'Mione. Everything will be fine. This late and everyone will be in bed, or ready to be. Ron is already asleep. And from what you told me, he doesn't think you're just some little girl, not with that kiss!" Hermione giggled and hugged herself on the bed.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah, especially in this!" She walked out of the closet with something Hermione _knew_ wasn't in there before.

"Uh Ginny…"

"It's okay. It's just one of those old sweaters my mum knitted, I transfigured it a bit." 'A bit' was an understatement she thought. The old bulky sweater was now a small lacy bustier and thong, both of which covered very little. It was mostly black, with a red silk bottom under the black lace tied down with gold ribbon.

"I thought that Gryffindor colors would go nicely." The thong even had a small red ribbon bow on the back.

"I am _not_ putting _that _on! You can probably see my nipples through it!"

"That's the point Hermione! You want sexy and small. You want so much to hang out that his eyes pop out with the staring. You want so very little covering you that it's easy for him to tear it off you!" Hermione blushed.

"Now go put this on, and cover up with this little black robe. That way when you walk down the hall, _if_ someone is up, you can just say you're going down for some water, and they won't know any different." She snatched up the outfit and the silk robe and went into the closet to change. When she came back out moments later, she had the front of the robe clutched in her hands.

"I think that you should help me tie the front properly." Ginny giggled at the sight of Hermione's small breast popping out of the top of the bustier. She pulled the ribbons tight so they gave the impression of a small waist and big bust, and tied it in a big golden bow. Hermione tied the robe and sat down on the edge of the bed where Ginny had some make-up waiting.

"You know I don't know much about this stuff Gin'."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't move. I'm going to put some eyeliner and mascara on your eyes to make them big and smoky, then a little blush on your cheekbones, and finally some Cherry Fantasy on your lips. It sparkles and will make your lips look plump. I don't know what it is about red, but guys love it." She giggled.

After she finished Hermione's make-up, she tousled her curls and brought a few ringlets around to her face.

"Now put these on." She brought out a pair of slinky sandals, and though the heels weren't that big, they were skinny as hell. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope, put them on!" She took them and wrestled them on, her face a little flushed.

"Good, good. Now go and pee, then wait a couple minutes. When you go in his room, don't knock, just walk in smiling sweetly." She went on giving Hermione the advice for a third time, and then pushed her out of the room. She followed her out, closing the door.

"Good luck!" And she took off to her room. Hermione swallowed. She was nervous, really nervous. She stopped by the restroom, and once she was done, wasted her last few minutes staring at herself in the mirror. Her lips were red, her eyes dark, and her hair curly and wild. She looked like one of those wanton women you read about in romance novels, though they don't usually wear such skimpy, sexy clothes.

She tousled her hair again, and breathed in and out a couple times before she lifted her chin and puffed out her chest.

"Hermione Granger is not scared, she is a brave Gryffindor!" She smiled and shivered, then made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall. Stopping in front of Sirius's bedroom door, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was standing in the middle of the room, taking his shirt off. His muscles were taut and shined in the moon light. He obviously didn't know she was there yet, for he paid her no mind. She nibbled her lip for a moment, then spoke.

"Sirius," she called in a low, husky voice. He looked up at her in shock, as she walked forward in the slinky heels. Slowly she untied the robe and let it slide back of her shoulders. His eyes popped open and his mouth fell wide.

Biting back her nervousness, she swung her hips and walked forward slowly. She lifted one hand and stroked his chest with her finger.

"How nice of you to help me by having your shirt off. Now I don't have to do it myself." She pouted her lips and pushed her chest out a little. Her fingernail twirled around his nipple as she looked him in the eye. She was brazen and scantily clad; he was shocked, but daren't make a move lest it be a dream.

She smirked, then moved forward, her mouth open. Her tongue stuck out and traced the line her nail just followed around his nipple. He shivered. Her hand rose and tweaked the other nipple. He moaned, but still didn't move.

Her hand dropped, and she looked up at him. The heels made her a couple inches taller, so that her nose was level with his shoulders. Again her tongue extended, and stroked his collar bone. Only this time her hand didn't touch his nipple. Slender fingers stroked his manhood through his silk boxers, then encircled it.

He jerked forward, his lips crushing hers. When he pulled back, he watched the moon twinkle in her dark eyes, and saw the smudged red lipstick on her lips. He looked her up and down, taking in the 'outfit' she had on. At his glance she blushed. 'Obviously she's not as brave as she portrays. He smirked, and watched her swallow, the thin column of her throat moving. His hand lifted and stroked a line down the column, and watched as she shivered and moaned.

"What are you doing, 'Mione?" His voice was raspy, and the sound of her nickname on his lips made her want him more.

"What does it look like I'm doing you dog?" He jumped forward and attacked her neck, nipping and sucking, causing her to moan and melt against him.

"It looks like you want something."

"Och, aye Sir. 'Tis somthin' I want." Her nose wrinkled, causing him to laugh softly.

"Well my girl, I think I know what you want." His hand covered the back of her head and neck and the other wrapped around her waist as he slammed her against him and covered her lips with his own. She moaned, wrapping her cool hands around his waist and stroking his back.

He groaned and pulled back.

"I know you think you know what you're doing, but you don't. I'm…"

"Very sexy." She cut him off. Her hand wrapped again around his silk-shod manhood, and rubbed it softly. Her other hand pushed against his chest until he was backed up against his bed and fell backwards onto his back.

"I know exactly what I want," she said huskily. "Now, I've heard a man like this." He felt her slim fingers slip under the band of his boxers and pull them down. She stopped them at his knees, and her hand encircled his uncovered hardness. She climbed on the bed, kneeling with each leg on either side. She smirked as his eyes widened unbelievably when her head lowered to her hand then disappeared behind a tumble of curls.

He jerked the minute her tongue touched the tip. Slowly it circled around then licked. Her slow, hesitant moves made it obvious to him that this was the first time she tried this. He couldn't help the shot of desire that overwhelmed him at the thought. When she took the tip into her warm, moist mouth his body stiffened and his hands flew into the nestle of curls.

She felt his body jerk, and tried not to smile. This being her first time she wasn't too bad. She then took him wholly into her mouth and stroked his sack with one hand like Ginny had told her. Ginny was going to get one hell of a Christmas and birthday present after this. She sucked and swirled her tongue around it, getting used to the large hard soft thing in her mouth. She felt his fingers tighten around her hair, and could tell that he was trying not to push down on her head.

Suddenly she felt his hands around her torso and he pulled her up over him, holding her close as he kissed her soundly. His hand tried to caress her breast, but he cursed as he was held back by the cloth. He rolled her sideways as his fingers fumbled with the lacings. Once undone, he ripped them out of the eyeholes and pulled the bustier off over her head.

It hadn't even passed over her hair before she could feel his mouth on her nipples. 'If it feels this good,' she thought, 'no wonder he liked it.' She moaned; his hand and mouth sucking and fondling her breast. She felt the jolt of desire, as a wave of fire rose from between her legs. He felt her moving, and one bare leg rose and pressed against her wet center. Her breath caught and she squirmed, pressing herself against his thigh.

She felt hot and needy, wanting something she had never had before. The pressure of his leg made it a little more bearable, but only a little. He seemed to realize this, for suddenly she felt his rough fingers rubbing against her. She let out a little gasp, which he quickly covered with his mouth.

She was so wet and hot, and he slipped one finger inside her. She stilled at the contact, then pushed herself against him. He could feel her tight around finger, and knew without a doubt this was her first time for any of it. He wasn't sure how, but he got even harder, as every man wanted to know that he was the only one there. Her eyes were fluttering as she moaned and moved with him.

He needed her, and badly. Pulling back, he could see her look up in a lost passion. He grabbed the little strings to the thong she wore and pulled them down off her. Quickly he unbuckled her sandals and threw them across the room with her panties. His finger reentered her as his mouth covered her nipples. She could feel the fire coursing through her veins, and almost swooned at the feeling of his hands.

Suddenly her limbs felt heavy, and her vision was spinning. She heard ringing in her ears and the air felt heavy. His lips pressed urgently against hers as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten, twisting around, and she cried out as it snapped.

Her body felt hot, and the air cold. Her limbs were tingling, but she couldn't feel her toes. Her vision swum, and when she tried to speak, her throat stuck. She did notice the smirk on his face as he watched her be swept up.

Then his fingers began moving again, and her breath quickened. She could feel it twisting again, only this time it encompassed her whole body, not just her stomach.

"I'm going to enter, okay Hermione?" She nodded. "It's going to hurt." Yeah, that's what they said. But she didn't fully believe it until she felt him enter.

"Ooohhh…" Tears sprung to her eyes, and her body tensed. All the passion that had swept her up faded, and the fog in her vision disappeared. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she clenched her fists in pain.

He watched from over her, his body tense and still. He had never seen a woman react this badly, not that he's been with many virgins, but still. She acted like he had cut her. Which was exactly what she was thinking.

"Are you okay?"

"N… no. It hurts so badly. It feels like you stuck a knife in me." He grimaced at the pain in her voice, and watched more tears fall from her smeared eyes.

"I told you it would hurt, but I've never heard of it hurting this badly. I'm so sorry." He bent forward and gently kissed her lips. After a few moments she looked up at him, tears still glimmering.

"It's okay, you can keep going. It should stop hurting in a bit right?" She sounded so innocent he wanted to attack her mouth. Which is exactly what he did. He kissed her soundly as he pulled out and pushed back in, taking her moan into his mouth and swallowing it. He felt her wetness cover him, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was cum or blood.

As he moved slowly, the pain turned into a mere ache, and settled into her bones. It was no longer hurtful, but becoming slightly pleasurable. She kissed him, their tongues battling for dominance, his winning. The minute her hips lifted against his he moved faster. She moaned, this time in pleasure.

He ravished her, his mouth over her neck, and breast, and mouth. He knew she would wake with many dark love bites tomorrow. She began moving in tandem with him, her hands caressing all she could touch. She felt the tightness begin to coil again, and could also feel him getting harder as he pumped in and out of her. He was moving faster, and she felt it beginning to snap.

Suddenly he tensed and slammed against her one last time, causing her own orgasm to break at the same time as his. They rode through the gates of paradise together, clutching the others sweating, panting body. The numbness and tingling was coming back, and she could feel her consciousness swimming. Through the fog she felt him kiss her softly, but she couldn't react back.

He paused, and watched her eyelids flutter and her body tremble. She was one of those. He smiled, kissing her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him from beneath dropping lids.

"What now?" she rasped, her voice barely working.

"We clean up, and change these sheets. I'm sure they're covered in you." She blushed, and he chuckled. He pushed up and pulled out, and she felt a wet heat rush out of her, causing her to shiver.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'll take care of you." His words caused her to shiver again. She loved that man.

* * *

A.N.

Okay, so this just popped up, and I couldn't stop until I wrote it. Unfortunately I am so busy, this is the end of dead week, and exams are about to start.

About Hermione's age, all her usage with the Time Turner in third year gave her many more hours, and therefore made her older than her years.

Sirius did NOT die, obviously. In my mind he lives on!!!

Au Revoir, Baruma !


End file.
